


Conjugal

by Tuesdayschildd



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Conjugal Visit, F/M, Jail, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, couldnt help it, the promo made me do it, too much angst, varchie, we Love a physical couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuesdayschildd/pseuds/Tuesdayschildd
Summary: She swallows slowly, then opens her mouth, but no noise comes out and she has to clear her throat to find her voice.“Archie?”His back tenses and he straightens up, and she feels like the world is closing in around her as he slowly turns around. It’s been weeks since she’s seen his eyes and if it weren’t for her nerves and unsteady feet she’d be jumping into the empty pool to run to him.—————Veronica bribes the guard. They have twenty minutes.





	Conjugal

**Author's Note:**

> The promo pic made me do it. Hopefully, the real reunion isn’t this angsty.

Her heart is beating so hard she’s surprised the guard can’t hear it. Her cool exterior does nothing to give away the nerves in her skin and deeper, but surely he’ll be able to hear the organ of life in her chest as her pulse runs rampant. Nerves and something else are running her adrenaline wild and she needs to remember to keep her breath steady as she slips the man the folded up bills, not watching as he transfers them to his pocket swiftly, but instead stares straight ahead at a solid bolted door that her goal must be behind.    
  
“You have twenty minutes,” he murmurs as he finds the correct key on a heavy chain of dozens to unbolt the door, the slap of the metal of them all clinking together like all the nerves in her body firing up and down her spine. She’s unsure if she’s going to cry or pass out.   
  
He’s pushing her though the door before she has a chance to even see what’s behind it, suddenly in a huge dimly lit room with a pool in the middle, empty, but for a single occupant with flaming red hair.   
  
He’s shirtless, wearing sweatpants, and moving a mat across the concrete in the bottom of the would-be deep end, facing away from her. He’s too far away for her to make out the lines of muscle in his back clearly, but he’s somehow thinner and more toned and it makes her heart ache a little.    
  
She swallows slowly, then opens her mouth, but no noise comes out and she has to clear her throat to find her voice.    
  
“Archie?”   
  
His back tenses and he straightens up, and she feels like the world is closing in around her as he slowly turns around. It’s been weeks since she’s seen his eyes and if it weren’t for her nerves and unsteady feet she’d be jumping into the empty pool to run to him.    
  
She can see he’s blinking fast, like he doesn’t believe what he’s seeing, and he starts forward as her name tumbles from his lips. But his face isn’t one of joy, it’s confusion all over with his forehead furrowed and his eyebrows scrunched together. He trips up the ramp but catches himself and he’s running to her now, climbing up the ladder like it’s nothing before he’s in front of her. His face is hardened and shallow and red. His eyes are searching over her face like he still can’t believe she’s standing there.    
  
“What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here. It’s not safe.”    
  
She pulls on the end of her blonde wig. “Hence the disguise. I bribed the guard. We have twenty minutes.” It feel surreal to speaking to him.

  
He scans her head to toe before he grabs her arm and pulls her over to another door she hadn’t noticed yet, not that she noticed anything in this room except for him. There could be an entire marching band on the other wall and she’d have no clue.   
  
She’s proud of herself for not tripping as he guides her into a locker room, his grip on her arm a little too tight.  The door closes behind her and he’s suddenly across the room from her quickly turning around while running his hand through his hair and she feels like she the air is too think to breathe.   
  
“You shouldn’t be here,” he repeats.    
  
_ Oh _ , she thinks,  _ it’s going to be like this _ .   
  
She pulls the wig off and tosses it on a bench, feeling the nervousness run away from her as she does and instead replaced with a heat that only his proximity can bring in this small sad place. “Archie Andrews, I know exactly what I’m doing and we now have 18 minutes. Are you going to be spending them all scolding me?”   
  
She watches the conflicting emotions cross his face and his breath picks up. The heat of the room is pounding down on them and she wouldn’t be surprised if the air was rippling with electricity. Her back leans up against the door out of support more than show and she matches his expression when he starts staring her down, a battle of wills. There’s an intensity in his eyes she hasn’t seen before, and  _ god forgive her _ she’s a little afraid at the depth of them, but no regrets for what she did to get here now, now that they’re here in the same room, breathing the same air.   
  
All at once he’s in front of her, and her head is knocked back against the door as he grabs her face between his hands roughly and pulls her up to his lips as he leans down.    
  
She was wrong. There’s no electricity in the air, because it’s all in her body and coming out her hands as she grips every inch of skin she can find on him, his hips pressing her back against the door, trying to lock her there and possess her. He’s kissing the breath out of her like there’s gold hidden somewhere in the hollow of her throat as his hands slide down to circle around her neck. He squeezes for a quarter second, just enough, before his hands are continuing down her front over her dress and then up under her hem to her backside in a frenzy.

  
As her own hands find their way into his hair, gripping around the locks like she never wants to let go, he’s lifting her up and first pinning her back into the door before changing his mind and moving, walking backwards somewhere. She knows she’s clawing at him something wicked, trying like hell to remember not to scratch him so he don’t get found out and instead letting her nails dig into his scalp like it’s somewhere she wants to live and die.   
  
Her back is up against some other cool surface when she rips her mouth away from his to breathe, but when his mouth finds her neck instead and he grinds his erection up against her core, she knows it’s a lost cause.   
  
Something else snaps in him as he gets the flesh of her neck and shoulder in his mouth, biting down and pushing her deeper into whatever is behind her, his body keeping her there as one of his hands goes searching for the space between her legs. She’s with him, needs him more than any time before,, and reaches for the band of his sweatpants, letting her one leg fall to create enough space to let his cock spring free between them.   
  
Her panties are pulled to the side by his clever hand in the next second, ripping, as she guides him there, slipping into her harshly as he brings her leg up around his waist again.   
  
  


 

Time stops.   
  
  


 

There’s nothing but throbbing and clenching as they stare into one another’s eyes. Chests rising and falling with deep breaths, but the world and air are still around them.    
  
She wants to cry. Or scream. Probably both. But instead she finds her voice again, whispering to him, “I love you. I love you so much,” as his forehead bows to hers and he starts to move.   
  
She frames his face with her hands, closes her eyes, and just feels. He’s in and out and everywhere, and the pull in her belly is low and deep, as he pierces into her over and over.    
  
She feels tears gathering in the corner of her eyes but she wills them away as she brings his lips to her own. He’s groaning into her mouth, a song she wants to hear forever as she clenches around him. She’s sure she’s drenched, she can hear him slipping in and out, and feel the friction lessening, and she wants to tell him to put her down, let her flip around or something, but before she can, his mouth is at her ear.   
  
“You can’t come back. Promise me.”   
  
She wants to tell him all about the escape plan, but her brain is lost as his grip on her ass turns harsher and he shifts his hips a little bit, just enough difference to trigger than spot deep inside her before he’s slamming into her.    
  
“Promise me.”   
  
She moans his name up towards the ceiling as she feels herself starting to reach towards her peak.    
  
“Promise me,” he growls again into her ear, and his hips are slapping into hers with abandon. “I love you too much to let you come back.”   
  
She brings her head back down to look at him, watch the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and she can’t say anything but “Okay.”

  
He’s kissing her again, softer now, and her orgasm is sudden. She feels like she’s falling, sinking into an ocean as her back arches and she moans into his mouth. She’s squeezing him tight as his hips continue to piston and she wants to die right here, right now as long as she can have this, this, this, forever.   
  
Her core is clenching down on him, so tight that his hips start to falter and he’s following her into the chaos, murmuring _ I love you, I love you _ into her mouth like a prayer as tears run down his face.   
  
They’re still, again, for a minute before he sets her down slowly, aching arms and unsteady legs righting themselves. She brushes the tears from his cheeks as he does the same to her, ones she didn’t even feel rolling down. Their next kiss is so soft it hurts in her chest, wet lips moving soundlessly against one another, tongues languidly stroking as if they have all the time in the world, until they don’t. When they pull apart, their hands are in each other’s hair, faces equal masks of anguish as they try to suck up any bit of memory of this they can hang on to.    
  
But she knows she has to go. Has to be back at the door when time is up, and she turns him around, realizing they’ve been up against lockers this whole time.    
  
“Archie, listen to me. We’re getting you out. I don’t have time to explain, but it’s happening. You have to be ready.   
  
“I know. I have serpents on both sides passing information, but Ronnie I don’t want you involved. I’m not joking. I don’t want you here.” He’s clutching her hands as she’s backing up towards the door after reaching out for her blonde wig, staying close to her.    
  
“I don’t care, Archie. I’m helping. I’m sorry, it’s already worked out, just please don’t do anything stupid.”    
  
She kisses him hard before he can respond, whimpers another _ I love you _ against his lips before she’s gone, slipping through the locker room door, the air moving like a ghost as the door shuts, before it’s still and silent once again.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
